


豆浆｜等你一个成年吻

by loveisreaching



Category: Minyoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Kudos: 5





	豆浆｜等你一个成年吻

宋旻浩第一次给姜昇润穿上蕾丝内裤的那晚是姜昇润的十六岁生日。  
他做了两个通宵，一条白色一条黑色。  
他曾问过姜昇润喜欢什么颜色。  
姜昇润只说：“做旻浩哥喜欢的颜色就好。”

接吻是顺理成章的事。  
关了灯的房间只有微弱的十六岁烛火，窗外灯火通明的城市也借不进来这暧昧昏黄的氛围。  
姜昇润嘴上说着要宋旻浩和他一起许愿，强迫他闭上眼睛，和自己一样双手合十。在这番间隙，姜昇润把蜡烛一吹，便往宋旻浩身上扑。动作连贯又一气呵成，待宋旻浩反应过来，上衣早就被扒了个精光。  
“昇润……哈哈哈，昇润……好痒。”  
姜昇润是从宋旻浩的喉结开始，反复留恋，用舌尖沾上甜津津的口水，一寸一寸攻陷，随着宋旻浩吞吐口水而泛起的波澜一起沉沦。  
宋旻浩显然被折磨得难耐却也无奈。  
这个磨人的小屁孩又开始了。  
“昇润……等一等……”宋旻浩本想着生日顺着他一点，却没想到他的手已经从乳房移动到下身，听到皮带解开的声音，宋旻浩只能遏止，“昇润，你知道的，我们还不可以！”  
“嗯，我知道。”姜昇润眼里的落寞怎么也掩盖不住，他的手伸进宋旻浩的裤裆，用力捏了一把渴望已久的阴茎，气鼓鼓地从宋旻浩身上爬起来。  
宋旻浩难受了好一会，安抚好自己的命根子，走到姜昇润身后，从后环着他的腰抱住他。  
下身的余热还没有过去，他只能埋在姜昇润的颈窝，靠着吸食他奶呼呼的香味，来缓解被点燃的火苗。

“旻浩……”  
“叫哥！”宋旻浩闷哼着声音回应。  
“旻浩哥……我不想叫你哥了，你明明知道我们不会只是哥哥弟弟的关系。”姜昇润回握住他环在腰间的手，低头怔怔地看着。  
“别这样，昇润。我得等你长大。”  
“我的礼物呢，旻浩哥哥。”姜昇润知道这条横亘在他们之间的线无法跨过，便又不再继续，而是转移开到另一个话题。  
宋旻浩拉着姜昇润的手到房间里，递上一个精心包裹的礼物盒，“打开看看吧。”  
姜昇润接过礼物盒，是木质的。盒身黑色，点缀白色蕾丝丝带，中间还嵌着向日葵和蓝玫瑰交错。  
姜昇润早就迫不及待了，修长的指节透过绵薄的丝带质感，轻轻一抽，划过木质香味的盒身，像是用指尖路过少年平坦的小腹又向下滑落一般探向深渊，还有向日葵和蓝玫瑰，也一同临尽。打开盒子，一股热辣的小豆寇香先行溢出，带来清冷的皮革质感，如破晓的晨光，推开夜的寂静，稠密木质奇郁。  
是宋旻浩的专属味道。  
姜昇润从鸢尾花瓣中拿出那条梦中的蕾丝内裤，心想果然是奶郁的白色，抑制不住的喜悦浮出心头，在嘴角漾开了花，不禁把内裤凑进鼻子仔细闻了一番。  
“旻浩哥的味道，好香。”姜昇润闻得忘了情，“真想，真想，真想让旻浩哥的香味也进入我的身体……”姜昇润眨着眼睛，看着他，厚厚的唇瓣里吐出来迷醉又诱惑的字眼，“哥，你送的礼物，你应该帮我穿上吧！”姜昇润看着站在他旁边的宋旻浩，知道他把自己宠爱到无可奈何，所以又进一步提出要求，“你可以帮我穿上吧，我想要你帮我穿上，是你送我的礼物，一定是你来帮我穿上！”这样喋喋不休如念经般的字句，宋旻浩已然缴械投降。  
姜昇润还在握着他的手臂撒着娇摇晃，宋旻浩却已一把把姜昇润推在床上。他跪在床边，双手伸向他的裤带。  
只是一下，四周声音全无，两人对视着，只剩下细密起伏的喘息声。裤链下拉的声音在金属碰撞间柔柔缓缓地打开，也就是这时候，姜昇润不成熟的性器鼓得满满的在内裤里快要撑开。  
“哥哥，我硬了。”  
宋旻浩没有理他，拍了一下他的陷在柔软被单里的屁股，姜昇润用力挺动了一下腰腹带动屁股，宋旻浩顺势往下拉，让硌人的牛仔裤滑落。  
姜昇润此时已经面色潮红，嘴里不自觉的泄漏一些呻吟。  
宋旻浩开门出去拿了一把精细的剪刀，冰凉的触感接近姜昇润盈盈可握的腰，顺着腰线沿下剪开了内裤的一边，“昇润真是可爱啊～”他把姜昇润内裤的花边剪下含在嘴里说着。  
内裤是被剪成碎片的，经过臀部的每一寸和夹紧的缝隙，还有姜昇润的睾丸加上阴茎，头、体、根部的每一处敏感都略过，让这些裸露在绵软的幸福湾。  
“昇润再等等，你的还不够长……”在这样危险的情调里，宋旻浩只能通过这样的方式不断让自己警醒，“再等等，再等等……”  
他把姜昇润从床上抱下来，姜昇润赤裸的下体勾卷宋旻浩的腰身，然后被他放下，直立立地站在他面前。  
宋旻浩扣住他的后脑勺，探入蜜桃水色的厚唇，用舌头卷出一口津水，由下颌线开始向下直到脚踝。乳头也是晶莹的粉色，舌尖经过的瞬间，尝到了一口灵魂的乳汁，一根又一根细小的绒毛在乳头的周围竖起昭示感官的刺激。  
他把蕾丝内裤罩在自己的唇间，站起来张开姜昇润的双腿，“今天是你的生日……”由手牵引着找到他的穴口，梅子色的，紧紧地开着，因为欲望的蠕动好似还能看到翕合的频率，“昇润这么迷人……可是我还要等你成年……”说着便用舌尖隔着蕾丝的质感堵住淫水泱泱的穴。姜昇润一下叫出了声，手插进宋旻浩迷情的酒红色头发，叉大了腿的缝隙让他更加方便探索。  
“舔湿了就进去吧。”姜昇润喘息着说，“不要等我成年了，我早就属于你了，舔湿了就进去吧。”姜昇润说着说着带出了哭腔。  
宋旻浩适时退出，轻轻柔柔的吻去姜昇润的泪水，把他抱到床上，最终替他穿上了那天亲手缝制的白色蕾丝内裤。  
“我只能和你的口水性交吗？”姜昇润侧头躺着，眼角的泪怎么也止不住。 宋旻浩心疼极了，用手一把裹住他腿叉间的饱满，温柔地吻去眼角的闪光，说：“昇润，我做了两条。”  
姜昇润捧着宋旻浩的脸问他：“哥，还有什么颜色？”  
“黑色……我和它一起，等你的十八岁成人吻。”  
到时候替你穿上它的我，还会替你撕掉它。


End file.
